Tenemos que hablar
by SamiWoods
Summary: AU. Con las vacaciones acercándose, Mikasa tiene una noticia que comunicarle a Annie, pero la última parece estar haciendo todo lo posible para evitarla, lo que preocupa a Mikasa. ¿Habrán llegado al final de su relación justo cuando ella pensaba que no podía ser más feliz?


Faltaba una semana para el esperado final de curso. Todos en Wall Rose deseaban con ansia la llegada del verano para poder decir adiós a las clases y a los exámenes y disfrutar de tres meses de descanso y de la compañía de sus familias.

Mikasa sonrío adormilada, aspirando el dulce aroma de la pequeña chica acurrucada contra su cuerpo. Besó con cuidado su frente, inundada de rubios mechones de pelo, tratando de no despertarla. La sonrisa permaneció en sus labios toda la noche mientras Mikasa esperaba impaciente despertar con aquella chica entre sus brazos.

Pero no fue así. Cuando despertó, Annie había desaparecido.

Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas que Mikasa despertaba sola. Preocupada, se vistió rápidamente, comprobando que la cama de su compañera de cuarto, Christa, estaba vacía como siempre.

En el comedor no había otra cosa que risas y felicidad. Todos celebraban el final de las clases y contaban a sus compañeros los emocionantes planes que tenían para el verano. Mikasa se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, cada vez más extrañada de no encontrar a Annie en ningún sitio. Se sentó al lado de su hermano adoptivo, Eren, recibiendo una negativa de todos los demás cuando preguntó por Annie, y un gruñido de Sasha, que devoraba con avidez su desayuno.

Suspirando, empezó a comerse el desayuno, tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Nadie notó su estado de ánimo por supuesto, era como siempre se comportaba Mikasa, callada y sumergida en sí misma, igual que Annie. Tal vez por eso su relación era tan fuerte.

Ignoró la discusión que mantenían Eren y Jean sobre algún videojuego que estaba de moda, los ruidos que Sasha hacía al comer, las carcajadas de Ymir mientras molestaba a Christa y las quejas de la última, e incluso los intentos de Armin de mantener una conversación normal con alguien. Nada fue capaz de captar su atención hasta que una bandeja fue colocada al lado de la suya y el tan familiar cabello rubio acaparó su visión por el rabillo del ojo.

—Hola –saludó Annie con pasividad.

—Hey –Mikasa trató de no darle demasiada importancia, a pesar de la pequeña estatura de la chica (porque era muy, muy, muy, pequeña… tal vez no tanto como Christa, pero todo el mundo era más alto que ella de todas formas), Annie sabía defenderse solita, y podía tumbar a Bertholdt, que era como unas tres veces mayor que ella, en menos de un segundo—. Te estaba buscando, hay una cosa que quiero decirte…

—Vaya, se me había olvidado –Annie interrumpió de repente, levantándose a toda prisa de la mesa y recogiendo su intacto desayuno—. Tengo que hablar con la Hanji de una cosa. Nos vemos luego –salió casi corriendo del comedor, sin haber mirado ni una sola vez a Mikasa.

—Podría haber dejado la bandeja al menos…

—Sasha, vas a explotar si sigues comiendo…¡Eh! ¡Esa patata es mía, devuélvemela!

* * *

Mikasa no tardó en encontrar a Annie sentada sobre el tejado, con la mirada perdida en las nubes. La chica morena sonrió, feliz de tener por fin tiempo a solas con ella. Se sentó a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, sonriendo incluso más cuando Annie escondió la cara contra su cuello, dejando suaves besos en la zona.

—Espera, espera –cuando los besos crecieron de intensidad, Mikasa separó suavemente a Annie—. Tenemos que hablar sobre algo. Verás, Annie, yo…

—¡No! –exclamó de pronto la pequeña chica poniéndose en pie. Mikasa frunció el ceño, confusa—. Quiero decir… Levi me ha castigado, tengo que irme.

—Pero si Levi ya se ha marchado del instituto… –murmuró.

La única respuesta que recibió fue el golpe de la puerta del tejado al cerrarse.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, Mikasa continuó buscando a la chica pequeña por los grandes terrenos del instituto. Había intentado llamarla numerosas veces pero siempre saltaba el contestador, hasta que decidió regresar a su habitación y aprovechar el tiempo de descanso. Annie ya aparecería cuando ella quisiera.

—¡Mikasa, espera!

Sonrió viendo cómo Armin corría hacia ella. Conocía al chico desde que Eren y ella eran muy pequeños, y los tres tenían un vínculo muy especial. Pero su sonrisa no tardó en borrarse.

—¿Estáis Annie y tú discutiendo? –preguntó Armin, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No –respondió Mikasa frunciendo el ceño—, ¿por qué dices eso?

El chico comenzó a rascarse la nuca, nervioso.

—Bueno… es que…

—Armin –advirtió Mikasa con seriedad.

—La acabo de ver –Armin miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba oyendo—, estaba llorando –susurró.

Mikasa se paralizó. Annie no lloraba. _Nunca. _Y las pocas veces que lo hacía era única y exclusivamente delante de Mikasa. Agarró a Armin fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa y clavó la mirada en los asustados ojos del chico.

—¿Dónde está?

—E-estaba en la b-biblioteca, pero salió corriendo en cuanto me vio.

Mikasa masculló por lo bajo y echó a correr. Tenía que encontrar a Annie lo antes posible.

Pero no lo hizo. Parecía que la chica se había evaporado. Con ansiedad, tocó a la puerta de el último sitio que quedaba por buscar. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cabeza de Ymir.

—¿Qué quieres? –espetó.

Mikasa la ignoró, empujándola hacia dentro de la habitación, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza al ver lo que había allí dentro.

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Ackerman? –exclamó Ymir mientras una muy sonrojada Christa se tapaba a toda prisa con las sábanas.

Mikasa abrió los ojos despacio.

—Lo siento, yo… Estaba buscando a Annie…

—Ya, pues como ves, Annie no está aquí, ¡lárgate!

—¡Ymir! –le reprochó Christa todavía colorada—. No seas mala.

—Lo siento –repitió Mikasa—. Yo, eh… Adiós.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, cansada, recordó entonces que había olvidado por completo la cena, pero no se sentía de humor para comer, y estaba segura de que Annie se saltaría la cena como había hecho con la comida y casi el desayuno.

Volvió a su cuarto, dispuesta a arrastrarse entre las sábanas y dormir.

Pero lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a Annie tendida en su cama, con un libro entre las manos, tan serena como siempre, vestida únicamente con una sudadera que le venía bastante grande y había pertenecido a Mikasa un tiempo atrás. Su pelo recogido en el habitual moño.

—¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Mikasa con preocupación—. Llevo todo el día buscándote, no respondías a ninguna de mis llamadas.

—Mi teléfono está sin batería –respondió la otra chica, pasando una página de su libro con aburrimiento.

—Annie, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de Mikasa, se levantó, acercándose a la chica. Pero en vez de la explicación que la más alta estaba esperando, Annie rodeó el cuello de Mikasa con sus brazos y, poniéndose de puntillas, la besó apasionadamente.

Mikasa había extrañado su compañía demasiado durante todo el día y en cuanto los labios de la pequeña tocaron los suyos, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue alzar a la chica entre sus brazos, llevarla a la cama, y amarla de una de las maneras más bellas.

Pero cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, Annie se había ido.

**PARTE 1/2.**


End file.
